


Out of the Blue

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [90]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Oneshot, Piggyback Ride, day 01, prompt 07, yumikuri, yuri fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia and Ymir aren’t friends. In fact, she doesn’t really like her. So when Ymir shows a little bit of kindness, Historia reconsiders her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Blue

Historia had been running down the road, buttered toast between her teeth. She was extremely late for school thanks to her alarm dying on her, and now she had no lift to take her to the train station. Her legs would have to carry her far, but Historia wasn’t all that physically capable. Around the first corner, Historia tripped. Her toast flew into another dimension, her ankle twisted badly and she yelled as she hit the concrete, right on her ass.

A few students walked by, but most of them merely ignored Historia’s fall. It was still embarrassing, and Historia’s face steamed as she tried to regain her breath and calm her thundering pulse. To her surprise and mortification, someone crouched by her side. She turned, getting a face full of freckles.

“You fell right on your ass, didn’t you?” It was Ymir. She was grinning widely.

“Oh shut up,” Historia huffed. She straightened out her skirt. “I’m fine.”

Ymir chuckled. “You sure, Princess?”

“I told you to stop calling me that.” Historia tried to stand, but her ankle still throbbed.

She wasn’t friends with Ymir. Actually, Ymir teased her a lot. They simply lived next to each other and shared a handful of classes, so whenever Ymir saw her, she teased her. It was either her height or her looks, but Ymir always found something to taunt her with. Now was no different.

“How did you manage to trip with legs so short?”

Historia’s cheeks flamed again. She pushed Ymir roughly, ignoring her loud, obnoxious laughter even as she toppled over. Historia was desperate to leave, so she got onto her feet, but collapsed again, shouting in pain. Ymir’s laughter stopped immediately.

“Hey, did you seriously hurt yourself?” Ymir scooted closer, eyes searching over Historia’s body. Gone was her amusement, replaced by genuine concern.

“Twisted my ankle, I think.”

Ymir rolled her eyes. “You can’t go one day without an injury, can you?” Ymir stood, pulling Historia up with her. “Come, lean on me, dumbass.”

Historia huffed, but she did so. Ymir helped her limp down the road, but at the pace they were going they would never make it to school. So Ymir stopped them and pulled Historia onto her back, hands clasped around her thighs. “There,” she said. “Now I can carry you to the school nurse.”

Historia’s face went red again. Ymir walked without any effort, unconcerned that they were in high school and far too old for piggyback rides. It wasn’t unpleasant, though. Historia’s heart fluttered.

“You’re not such a jerk, then,” she whispered. She hid her face against Ymir’s neck when she laughed, becoming a little more flushed at how warm Ymir’s skin was.

“Hey, gotta score brownie points somewhere, yeah?”

“Ymir, don’t ruin it.”

Ymir laughed, then took off running. Historia yelled for her to stop, and she only did when they reached the school building. Historia slapped her once upside the head, but she enjoyed the way Ymir laughed. At the nurse, Ymir carefully placed her down on the bed.

“Thanks,” she muttered softly.

Ymir grinned. “Now you owe me, squirt.”

Historia rolled her eyes. “Of course.” But she was happy. Ymir wasn’t so mean after all.


End file.
